


ATF Christmas Alphabet Story

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri) for the VinList 2012 Christmas Countdown.
Kudos: 11





	ATF Christmas Alphabet Story

**A** fter a long, stress filled workweek Ezra could think of nothing better than the solace and solitude of his humble abode.

**B** ut one lesson he had learned early in life was that all too often, what he wanted and what he got were two very different things.

" **C** ome on, Ezra!" Buck said, shoving the clearly reluctant man toward the door, "time's a'wastin'."

" **D** id I neglect to mention that I am highly allergic to the scent of pine?" Ezra hedged.

" **E** asily avoided, Ez," Vin smirked as he punched the button to call the elevator, "just don't breathe in, an' you'll be fine."

" **F** ine," Ezra repeated sarcastically, "I will attempt to restrain myself from breathing during our little misguided jaunt into the woods, as I am confident that doing so will have no negative effects on my well-being."

" **G** et your sorry ass in the elevator and quit griping," Chris ordered the undercover man, and for the tenth time wondered how he had let Vin talk him into this little adventure.

7777777

" **H** avin' fun yet, Cowboy?," Vin grinned as he strode past, totally in his element and oblivious to the slippery conditions underfoot as his keen blue eyes searched the surrounding woodland for the 'perfect' tree.

" **I** see one, I see one!" JD yelled excitedly, breaking into a run only to lose his footing, windmill his arms frantically in an attempt to keep his balance, and land, face-first in the snow.

  
**J** osiah reached down, grabbed the collar of JD's parka and plucked the young man from the snowdrift.

**K** icking through the snow in the direction JD had been headed, Buck stopped in front of a well-shaped, thickly-branched, just-the-right-height pine and nodded his appreciation.

" **L** ooks good," Nathan approved, "it's got plenty of room for decorations and such, and... oh, wait, looks like this one's already taken," he added with a smile.

" **M** ight I suggest, given the propensity of the native flora to be home to various woodland guests, we do what any rational individual would and purchase a, quite acceptable I might add, tree from one of Denver’s many street corner suppliers of yuletide décor.”

" **N** ot exactly flush with rational individuals on this team, Ezra," Chris reasoned as he swung the axe he was carrying back onto his shoulder and set off in search of an unoccupied tree.

**"O** ver the river, and through the woods, oh, how the wind does blow - it stings the toes and bites the nose as over the ground we go," JD sang enthusiastically, smiling when five other voices immediately joined in, and then laughing when a sixth voice was finally heard.

" **P** ray tell, what is wrong with this fine example of nature's splendor, too tall, too short, too spindly, crooked trunk, occupied?” Ezra queried as his teammates surrounded, studied and discussed yet another evergreen.

" **Q** uite good, this one," Buck grinned, "we were just wonderin' how long it'd be before you started complainin'."

" **R** eally," Ezra huffed, "I'll have you know that a gentleman never complains, at least in public."

**S** tanding well back, at Nathan's insistence, the men watched as Chris wielded the axe and with deft strokes the tree was soon felled.

7777777

" **T** imber!" JD chuckled for the umpteenth time, as the men sat around Chris' lounge, drinking coffee and relaxing in the glow of a job well done, "you'd've made a good lumberjack, Chris!"

" **U** nless you've got a better idea," Nathan began, "since we're all here, and the decorations are ready to go..."

**V** in groaned as Buck tossed him a wad of Christmas lights and ordered, "Seeing it was you who just dumped 'em in the box when we took down the tree last year you'd best get to untangling, Junior."

**W** ith, happily, less bickering than Chris had expected, and Buck relenting and lending Vin a hand to untangle the lights, it didn't take the seven men long to decorate the tree and the rest of the room.

"' **x** tra tinsel on the top," Vin suggested, moving back toward the tree and, putting words to action, he carefully draped additional silver strands just under the sparkling star before standing back to study the effect. 

**Y** esterday Ezra would have happily given book on his never traipsing through the woods in search of the perfect Christmas tree, yet as he stood looking at the finished product, surrounded by friends, he couldn't think of a better way to have spent the evening.

_' **Z**_ _ero chance of my freely admitting it,_ ' Ezra acknowledged to himself with a sigh, but as he uncharacteristically allowed the emotion to show on his face and looked around at the smiles of the other men, he knew the message had been received and understood by them all.   



End file.
